And We Let It Burn
by vijeonjams
Summary: "jangan sentuh aku" Yoongi memicing pada 'Hobi', mengabaikan keheningan mendadak disekitanya / Yoongi bekerja di Jung Corp divisi Tech Support and Security yang sebenarnya menyenangkan jika saja seorang laki-laki yang -menjengkelkannya- sangat tampan yang memiliki misi untuk mengganggunya setiap hari. Sope Yoonseok fics, side pairing Vkook Namjin Chanmin BTS Bangtan Boys office au


**And We Let It Burn**

 **Sope/Yoonseok fiction**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Hidup membosankan Min Yoongi tiba-tiba saja berubah lebih menarik kala seorang _customer_ yang mengaku bernama Mr. Kim datang ke kios servis laptop di sebuah mall tempat Yoongi bekerja selama dua bulan setelah dipecat dari perusahaan IT besar. Yoongi dipecat dengan 'hormat' karena selama 5 bulan dia bekerja disana, dia datang tepat waktu (sebenarnya terlambat 3 menit) hanya satu kali dan itu pun hari pertama ketika dia mulai bekerja. Yoongi lebih suka menghabiskan paginya menenggelamkan diri dibawah selimut, bahkan ketika jam kumamon kecil disamping tempat tidurnya menunjuk angka delapan, 30 menit sebelum jam masuk kantor. Belum lagi kantor perusahaan yang jauh dengan kemacetan menyebalkan walaupun dia naik bus umum. Kereta bawah tanah tidak bisa diandalkan karena kantornya yang jauh dari stasiun. Maka dia memutuskan untuk menjadi servis barang elektronik dengan gaji seperempat dari gajinya yang lama. Bukan masalah besar utuknya, karena selain mengutuk perusahaan lamanya bangkrut, dia yakin sejuta persen mereka akan menyesali keputusan memecat Yoongi _hanya_ karena dia benci bangun pagi.

Mr. Kim menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, takut data dalam laptopnya tidak bisa diselamatkan karena _well,_ Yoongi melipat dahinya dalam-dalam seperti dia berpikir sangat keras. Sebenarnya Yoongi hanya mengutak-atik laptop Mr. Kim dan melihat file-file musiknya, yang Yoongi pikir 'wow selera yang bagus' karena banyak sekali album rapper favoritnya disana. Sebagai hanya tukang servis, tidak sopan sebenarnya. Tapi di laptop Mr. Kim hanya ada dua virus minor yang bisa dibersihkan dengan anti virus gratisan yang baru ia install.

" _well_ Mr. Kim, saya rasa anda bisa kembali besok siang, akan saya usahakan menyelamatkan data-data anda" Yoongi menatap Mr. Kim serius, dan Mr. Kim mengangguk ringan dan berbalik pergi. Yoongi merentangkan tangan dan melemaskan otot punggungnya dengan mengerang keras, sungguh membosankan. Lebih baik tidur daripada mengantuk didepan konter seperti ini. Siang ini memang terasa sangat membosankan, setidaknya bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali menatap laptop Mr. Kim dan karena dia bosan, dia memasukkan beberapa protector, mengganti RAM dengan yang lebih besar dan menambah performa laptopnya sambil mendengarkan album Drake terbaru dari laptop Mr. Kim. Dia hampir tidak habis pikir dan yakin seratus persen Mr. Kim sangat panik ketika menemukan pemberitahuan adanya virus. Well, sepertinya Mr. Kim bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar, tapi hanya sekedar virus kecil dia membawanya ke servis laptop. Setidaknya Yoongi bisa mendengarkan musik favoritnya dan mengisi siang terbosan dari yang terbosan yang ia alami.

Keesokan harinya lebih mengherankan lagi ketika Mr. Kim tersenyum manis pada Yoongi sambil berkata, "lebih baik mendapatkan gaji yang pasti dan lebih besar daripada menunggu laptop orang lain rusak kan?" dan Yoongi hanya mengerutkan dahinya, "maksudku banyak yang membutuhkanmu diluar sana" Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis tanda mengerti, "tapi banyak yang membenci orang suka tidur di jam masuk kantor sir" "oh jangan khawatir, di bagian IT tidak akan ada yang muncul sebelum jam 10 siang" dan Yoongi menelengkan kepalanya, "apakah anda sedang memberi saya pekerjaan, sir?"

Walaupun ketika itu Yoongi berpikir bahwa Mr. Kim hanya bercanda, tetapi disinilah ia sekarang. Setelah wawancara singkat beberapa hari yang lalu, dia berdiri didalam gedung berlantai 39 dengan lantai lobby hitam mengkilap dan disana-sini banyak sekali orang yang mondar-mandir menghentakkan sepatu yang bahkan lebih mengkilap dari lantai lobby. Sama seperti Yoongi, mereka mengenakan ID card di masing-masing dada mereka, Yoongi menyukai fotonya. Ada 4 lift dan Yoongi ada didalamnya, menyelipkan diri disekitar orang-orang apatis yang menundukkan kepala menatap ponsel ataupun tablet mereka. 'tipikal sekali, membosankan' batin Yoongi.

Yoongi keluar dari di lantai 11, disambut Mr. Kim yang sedang membersihkan mejanya dari- tampaknya tumpahan kopi. _Cubicle_ Mr. Kim memang yang peling dekat dengan pintu.

"Oh Min Yoongi-ssi, sebentar aku harus-"

"not today Joonie, jangan sampai kena berkas-berkasku" omongan Mr. Kim dipotong oleh lelaki pendek berambut sewarna permen kapas, pink. _Fuckin bright pink._

"hyung untukmu Chim" mr. Kim menggeritkan giginya jengkel.

"whatever- oh! Kau pasti Min Yoongi, calon ace di bagian IT!" seru Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Yoongi yang berdiri seperti patung bodoh.

Karena bingung mau menjawab apa, Yoongi hanya menggumam pendek "umm, iya"

" _come on_ Min Yoongi-ssi, kuantarkan kau ke _cubicle_ mu" Mr. Kim memegang pinggulnya yang barusan terkena pinggiran meja, Jimin hanya terkekeh seolah kejadian itu terjadi setiap hari, "oh! Dan panggil aku Namjoon, karena disini ada lebih dari 4 Kim" Namjoon tersenyum manis.

"dan aku Park Jimin, kami dibagian pemasaran bersama dengan Park Chanyeol dan Jeon Wonwoo, mereka belum datang, kalau butuh apa-apa panggil aku, bisa kupanggil _Yoongi-hyung_?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan mata gemuknya yang dilebarkan, bibir tebalnya yang diolesi lipbalm mengerucut, ' _what the hell'_ batin Yoongi tapi tetap mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"ayo, mejamu disebelah-"

"ALLLLOOOOOOHAAAAAAA!" suara nyaring mengagetkan mereka, seorang lelaki kurus yang mengenakan celana pendek hitam, baju pantai orange, topi bulat berwarna gading, sunglasses mirror dan slippers merek puma berwarna putih memasuki ruangan dan menghampiri mereka.

Karyawan yang lain membalas 'Aloha'nya dengan semangat,termasuk Namjoon dan Jimin.

"hello, kau pasti Min Yoongi karyawan baru calon ace, pelita dalam kegelapan di bagian IT kan?! Kenalkan" lelaki kurus itu berputar-putar dan melepaskan topinya, rambut blonde dengan _undercut_ dibagian samping jatuh didepan dahinya dengan keren, membungkuk ala _butler_ lalu melepas kacamatnya, "panggil aku, Hobi" menepuk (memukul) bahu Yoongi keras sekali sambil melemparkan kedipan kecil untuk Yoongi, senyumnya yang mengalahkan cerahnya sinar matahari hampir membutakan Yoongi.

Yoongi menjerit ' _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK'_ keras-keras dalam hati, dan menyuarakannya hanya dengan desisan, "what the actual fuck, is that a name? Hobi?".

"well cuma nama panggilan, atau kau bisa memanggilku J-Hope. I'm your hope I'm your angel!" serunya mengepakkan tangannya kesamping dengan senyum jenaka.

Dia ada didalam sebuah kantor perusahaan yang penuh dengan orang-orang mengenakan setelan jas –termasuk dirinya- tapi kenapa ada orang gila yang sayangnya terlalu tampan (yang berusaha diabaikan Yoongi) bersuara terlalu keras dan terlalu bersinar disini-

Yoongi mendadak iritasi dan langsung memutuskan untuk menjauhi 'Hobi' ini selama dia bekerja disini.

"well, benar sekali aku Min Yoongi. Karena aku disini berniat untuk bekerja, tidak hanya main-main Maka permisi" ketus Yoongi, mengumpulkan segala ekspresi dan nada suara paling menyebalkan miliknya, peringatan tidak langsung kepada 'Hobi' untuk menjauh darinya.

"dan jangan sentuh aku" Yoongi menggerakkan bahunya mencoba melepaskan diri dari 'Hobi' yang tangannya menempel di bahu Yoongi lagi entah sejak kapan.

Keheningan mendadak setelah Yoongi berbicara mencoba ia abaikan, sampai Namjoon terkekeh dan berkata "Min Yoongi dia-"

"Okay! Selamat bekerja Min Yoongi" omongan Namjoon lagi-lagi dipotong olehnya, berbisik kecil pada Jimin lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jimin mendorong Namjoon dan bergumam menyuruhya mengantarkan Yoongi ke _cubicle_ -nya.

Hari pertama berjalan normal bagi Yoongi, tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan dan dia berkenalan dengan orang-orang disana.

Hari selanjutnya tidak seperti yang Yoongi harapkan, seseorang bernama Hobi itu terus mengganggunya dan mendatanginya dengan mug berisi kopi pagi (yang Yoongi diam-diam merasa berterimakasih). Menanyakan hal-hal paling bodoh pada Yoongi.

Anehnya tidak ada orang yang menegur atau mengusir karena tingkah dan pakaiannya yang sangat salah tempat, sering dia memakai _oversized tanktop,_ snapback dan celana pendek. Banyak orang yang menyukainya dan 'Hobi' sangat suka mengganggu Jimin, Namjoon dan Taehyung dari divisi periklanan, tapi favorit barunya adalah Yoongi. 'Hobi' sering sekali mendatangi _cubicle_ Yoongi dan menungguinya bekerja, mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi _bahkan ke kamar mandi_ dengan menunguinya diluar sambil bercerita tentang game, sepak bola, atau apapun yang Yoongi bahkan tidak paham. 'Hobi' akan pergi sebelum jam makan siang dan kembali lagi setiap pagi.

Yoongi tidak menyukainya dan selalu mengusirnya di dua minggu pertama. Dan di minggu selanjutnya Yoongi sadar dia tidak akan produktif jika hanya mengusir 'Hobi' dari hadapannya. Sampai suatu ketika, dua bulan Yoongi bekerja disana, Hobi tidak sengaja menumpahkan vanilla milkshake miliknya diatas meja Yoongi dan menumpahi beberapa kertas diatas meja. 'Hobi' gugup dan minta maaf ratusan kali sambil membersihan mejanya dengan lap yang ia ambil dari seorang office boy yang kebetulan lewat.

Karena pagi Yoongi yang buruk (terpeleset di kamar mandi dan tadi Namjoon yang membawa kopi panas menubruknya dan menumpahkannya 'sedikit' di lengan jas Yoongi) kemarahan Yoongi pun meledak tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"bisakah kau pergi sekarang?!" suara Yoongi meninggi, 'Hobi' mendongak.

"bisakah kau _fuckin go and mind your own damn bussiness?!_ Tidakkah kau sadar disini tempat orang bekerja dan bukan hanya bermain-main?! Kau selalu menggangguku dan kali ini mengacaukan kerja kerasku?!" batin Yoongi berteriak untuk berhenti saat melihat wajah 'Hobi' mengkerut terluka karena bentakannya, tapi egonya mendorongnya untuk terus. "bisakah kau menjauhkan _your bitch horsefaced bright face_ ketempat lain dan bukan disini?! Berikan aku nama lengkapmu dan dari divisi mana kau berasal sehingga aku bisa melaporkanmu ke pimpinan bahwa seseorang telah melalaikan pekerjaannya dan mengganggu _dan_ mengacaukan pekerjaan karyawan lain, bukankah begitu Namjoon? Taehyung? Jimin?" tidak ada yang membalasnya, dan saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dia baru sadar keheningan super tidak nyaman dan seluruh pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan _horror_.

'Hobi' kemudian berdehem canggung dan meluruskan tubuhnya, tersenyum kaku dan berkata "aku sangat minta maaf jika ternyata kehadiranku begitu mengganggumu. well, selamat bekerja kembali dan maafkan aku" lalu berbalik dan keluar dari pintu kaca dengan keheningan yang masih menetap disana bahkan setelah 2 menit dia pergi. Seokjin dari divisi design menatapnya kecewa dan bergumam "you're fucked Yoongi, tadi sangat keterlaluan" lalu menghilang dibalik _cubicle_ nya sendiri. Yoongi sangat menyesal, tapi terlalu terlambat. Dia membenarkan Seokjin, dia sangat keterlaluan.

Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian itu dan selama itu pula 'Hobi' tidak muncul sama sekali. Yoongi ingin sekali minta maaf padanya tetapi dia tidak tahu dia berada di divisi mana dan terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya pada karyawan lainnya. Hari itu hari Jum'at dan dia memutuskan untuk mencari 'Hobi' dan minta maaf padanya jika 'Hobi' tidak muncul pagi ini.

Seperti yang diduganya, 'Hobi' tidak muncul. Pada jam makan siang Yoongi berencana untuk mencari 'Hobi' dengan bertanya pada Namjoon, mempertaruhkan gengsinya karena dia sangat tidak nyaman selama seminggu setelah kejadian vanilla milkshake itu.

Tapi, "Yoongi hyung, kau dipanggil pimpinan untuk menemuinya 15 menit sebelum jam makan siang" Jungkook, dari divisi periklanan –sama dengan Taehyung- mencondongkan kepalanya didepan _cubicle_ Yoongi sambil mengunyah (yang Yoongi selalu melihatnya mengunyah apapun dan kapanpun) kali ini keripik kentang. Setelah Yoongi memberi sinyal 'ok' dengan tenang dan Jungkook pergi, Yoongi mulai khawatir. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan Yoongi yang membentak 'Hobi' dan ada yang melaporkannya ke pimpinan? Ataukah 'Hobi' sendiri yang melaporkannya ke pimpinan dan membesar-besarkan perkaranya sehingga dia akan langsung dipecat?

Oh god, Yoongi sangat membenci kontrol emosinya yang sering diluar kendali.

20 menit sebelum jam makan siang. Yoongi bertanya kepada Namjoon dimana ruangan pimpinan utama berada. Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghempasnya perlahan, Yoongi memasuki lift untuk naik ke lantai teratas. Mencoba berpikir positif bahwa ' _ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kejadian seminggu lalu dan 'Hobi' mungkin hanya orang gila yang suka bermain-main'_.

Dia mengetuk pintu berat yang diatasnya tertulis 'CEO' berwarna perak mengkilap. Disana ada Seokjin yang sedang menjelaskan beberapa rencana design furniture terbaru kepada seseorang yang Yoongi pikir adalah pimpinannya, karena orang itu duduk dengan punggung yang menghadap Yoongi, maka dia tahu bagaimana wajahnya.

Yoongi menunggu kira-kira 3 menit dengan mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, ruangan ini sangat nyaman dan tidak mengintimidasi seperi kebanyakan ruangan pimpinan lain (setidaknya Yoongi bisa membandingkan karena dia telah memasuki ruangan pimpinan di 7 perusahaan besar yang berbeda), tidak terlalu luas dengan lantai kayu keras dan didominasi cokelat tua, kaca mengkilap dan warna silver dari metal. Sampai Seokjin menggulung kertas presentasinya dan mengemasi beberapa barangnya diatas meja, Yoongi tersadar dan kegugupannya kembali lagi.

"cukup itu dulu yang bisa saya sampaikan, jika ada kekurangan bisa saya sampaikan lewat sekretaris anda atau langsung e-mail kan. Kalau begitu saya permisi" Seokjin membungkuk sopan kepada pimpinan yang tampaknya baru melihat-lihat kertas ditangannya dan menghampiri pintu. Seokjin tersenyum aneh pada Yoongi yang berdiri kaku didepan pintu dan memegang pundaknya sambil berbisik, "good luck Yoongi".

Serta merta Yoongi kembali sangat gugup dan setelah Seokjin menutup pintu, Yoongi berdehem menandakan keberadaannya kepada pimpinan yang masih fokus itu lalu segera membuka mulutnya sebelum terlambat, "selamat siang sir, saya Min Yoongi dari divisi IT dan Jungkook menyampaikan pada saya anda memanggil saya kemari" direktur itu segera mengehentikan aktifitasnya membolak-balikkan kertas ditangannya.

"ummm, saya tidak tahu apa sebabnya anda menyuruh saya menghadap anda, tetapi jika ada kaitannya dengan kejadian ummm kurang mengenakkan satu minggu lalu dengan salah satu karyawan lama disini, saya berencana akan meminta maaf di jam makan siang ini karena saya sangat merasa bersalah dan- oh, sedikit terlambat karena kejadian ini sudah satu minggu yang lalu tetapi uhhh saya benar-benar menyesal" Yoongi berbicara melantur dan hening beberapa detik sebelum suara 'ooooooooohhhhh' bernada _cooing_ gemas yang membuat mata Yoongi melebar –paling lebar seumur hidupnya- karena suara itu sangat _sangat_ familiar meski sudah seminggu ia tidak mendengarkannya. Seharusnya dia mengecek sesuatu tentang pemilik Jung Company sebelum bekerja disini, dia menyesali dan mengutuk sifat suka mengabaikannya.

Kursi putar itu berbalik dan menampakkan wajah 'Hobi' alias Jung Hoseok, direktur utama, pemilik perusahaan ini tersenyum sangat lebar dan sangat cerah dengan mata menyipit jenaka. Kemudian dia berdiri dan menghampiri Yoongi, "TOO CUTE! Apakah aku mengintimidasimu hyung? Wajahmu, ahhh sooo cute! Jadi kau ingin meminta maaf padaku? auuuuu aku meleleh, tapi aku tidak suka!" tiba-tiba dia pouting, agak aneh karena dia memakai setelan jas yang-

Wow, Yoongi kehilangan kegugupannya dan ekspresinya berubah seperti biasanya kembali.

Jung Hoseok aka 'Hobi' sangatlah _gorgeous_ dengan setelan jas hitam pekat dan rambutnya dulu blonde yang sekarang berwarna orange ditata kesamping.

"fuck off" cerca Yoongi.

"wow wow, secepat itu berubah? Santai Yoongle, kemari duduklah" Hoseok duduk diatas sofa putih besar yang Yoongi tidak tahu sebelumnya, ada dipojok ruangan. Yoongi menurut dan duduk disebelah Hoseok, gugup lagi dan menunduk, tiba-tiba jari-jarinya menjadi sesuatu yang paling menarik di dunia ini. Perlakuannya pada Hoseok sangatlah keterlaluan dan dia pantas dipecat (untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi mengakui) karena dia sangatlah kasar pada _pemilik perusahaan_.

"aku mengundangmu kesini karena seminggu ini aku sangat sibuk jadi tidak bisa menemanimu bekerja di pagi hari, dan aku sangaaaaat merindukanmu Yoongle" Hoseok memeluk lengan kanan Yoongi dan menatapnya dari bawah dengan tatapan anak anjing.

Yoongi tidak suka _skinship_ tapi membiarkan Hoseok tetap sepeti itu dan bergumam, "jangan panggil aku Yoongle"

Hoseok melepaskan lengan Yoongi dan menjauh dengan ekspresi terluka yang berlebihan, "kenapa?" dengan suara terluka yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Bibir Yoongi berkedut tersenyum, yang berusaha ditahannya kuat-kuat.

"karena aku lebih tua darimu" ujar Yoongi bangga.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok berdiri dan menuju ke kursi putarnya, dan merogoh sesuatu dibawah mejanya.

"well secara teknis, aku adalah pemilik perusahaan dimana kau bekerja" suara Hoseok dibuat serius dan Yoongi gugup lagi.

"hahaha! No Min Yoongles, jangan seperti itu. Aku suka gayamu yang tsundere itu" Hoseok tertawa keras dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yoongi.

"sebenarnya aku mengundangmu kesini untuk minta maaf secara pantas karena telah mengacaukan mejamu seminggu yang lalu, tapi aku tidak ada waktu karena tiba-tiba saja aku sangat sibuk. Kubawakan cokelat, kemarilah" Hoseok menaruh kotak diatas mejanya dan Yoongi duduk di kursi didepan meja Hoseok, memicing curiga padanya "kau tidak memasukkan racun apapun kedalamnya kan?" kata Yoongi main-main, yang sepertinya gagal karena Hoseok mengkerutkan wajahnya terluka (kali ini murni terluka).

" _calm your tits_ Min, seharusnya kau juga minta maaf secara langsung padaku" desis Hoseok. Yoongi yang kaget dengan reaksi Hoseok segera tertawa canggung, "aku hanya bercanda ya tuhan, karena aku tidak ada waktu makan siang, ayo kita makan bersama. Sebagai tanda maafku, aku bersedia membagi cokelat ini denganmu" kata Yoongi sambil membuka sebungkus cokelat dan memakannya, kaget karena rasa dan teksturnya diluar ekspektasinya. Too good.

Hoseok mengangkat bahu dan membuka cokelat, mereka mengobrol sambil makan cokelat selama hampir satu jam. Tidak terasa jam makan siang telah habis bersamaan dengan sekotak cokelat dan dua botol jus yang habis. Segalanya sangat mudah dan nyaman seperti mereka telah berteman dari kecil. Yoongi tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, dia sangat nyaman mengobrol tentang musik dan hal-hal tidak penting dengan pimpinan perusahaanya, yang dia bentak seperti orang gila seminggu yang lalu hanya karena vanilla milkshake.

"aku harus kembali bekerja" Yoongi beranjak dari kursi, Hoseok merogoh ponsel disaku jasnya dan menyodorkan pada Yoongi, " berikan aku nomormu hyung, menyenangkan sekali mengobrol tentang musik denganmu" kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar, senyum yang menular dan mau tidak mau bibir Yoongi terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis tapi sangat kentara dan tulus.

"baiklah"

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **Terinspirasi dari ff "Take Me To The Edge" dan karena udah diijinin original authornya buat remake, walaupun jauuuuuuhhhh banget, ff orinya bagus banget tapi karena setiap lawakan suatu bahasa bisa jadi ga lucu kalo diterjemahin, maka jadilah ini, Jjajaaaaaaaaaan. Judul diambil dari lirik lagunya Tinashe yang Flame.**

 **Aku adalah anak kandung dari Sope, papa Yoongi dan daddy Hoseok nyuruh aku buat melestarikan shipper ini, soalnya tanpa kusadari Sope shipper makin banyak dan di kalangan Army Ina masih dikit dan jarang yang nulis tentang mereka "-"**

 **Apa ya, ff ini mungkin Cuma 3 chapter dan ada mild smutnya, side pairing Namjin Taekook sama Chanmin (Chanyeol x Jimin) karena mreka cute af.**

 **Kalo udah baca sampe sini review ya, ga maksa ko, kalo pengen end jg gapapa (:**

 **Bye~**

 **link original fic "Take Me To The Edge"** **/works/11104188**


End file.
